Letharia Vulpina
"Letharia Vulpina" is the nineteenth episode of Season Three of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the forty-third episode of the series overall, and premiered on February 17, 2014. Synopsis Stiles is back and Scott must prevent a disaster; Lydia and Allison seek help from an unlikely source. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Nobi Nakanishi as Yakuza Boss Co-Starring *Clark Freeman as Dying Deputy *Robert Huynh as Ikeda Bodyguard *Jeremiah Sutheim as Jared Trivia *The lichen Letharia vulpina exists, but it does not grow naturally on rock, as suggested in the show. The natural habitat of L. vulpina is the dry bark of conifer trees (pine, spruce etc). *Although the common name for the lichen Letharia vulpina is "wolf lichen", the Latin species name "vulpina" actually refers to foxes. E.g. the binominal (scientific) name for the common red fox is "Vulpes vulpes". Connections *Mentioned in dialogue - The Terminator (1984) Quotes :Stiles: Possessed It's okay. Does it hurt? Hey, look at me. You should have done your reading, Scott. See, a nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife and pain... All that pain. You took it all. Now, give it to me! You really have to learn, Scott. You really have to learn not to trust a fox. ---- :Lydia: Why would your sister want to steal a memory from you? :Peter: Well, if I remembered the memory, I might be able to tell you. ---- :Allison: Did Stiles really do this? :Scott: Whatever's controlling him did it. Whatever's inside him. :Allison: Then how do we get whatever's inside him the hell out of him? :Scott: I'm working on it. ---- :Chris: I'm not interested in being a fugitive from the law. :Derek: Well, I'm not interested in being a victim to a 17-year old possessed by a psychotic fox. ---- :Aiden: No Stiles. No demonic Ninjas. :Ethan: Things are getting too quiet around here. :Scott: Yeah, I know. It's making me nervous too. ---- :Coach Finstock: Congratulations, Stilinski. You found a length of chain. Can somebody now please tell me what the hell is going on? :Scott: the coach step on a trip wire Hey, Coach. :Coach Finstock: hit with an arrow Oh, crap! ---- :Coach Finstock: There's a card on my desk for Isaac Lahey, and every one of you losers is not only going to sign it, you're going to write a personal message so profound and deep, it's gonna bring a tear to Coach's eye. Who's first? Ah, Danny! That's how you do it, buddy. Keep it PG. ---- :Boss: You really think Yuki got in here and ate this stuff? :Dr. Deaton: Actually, I think Yuki probably doesn't come anywhere near here. I doubt if you could even drag him in. Some part of him probably senses what happened here. To your father and the nogitsune possessing him. This particular lichen is called Letharia vulpina. Wolf lichen. They used it to poison wolves and foxes. They'd put out pieces of meat with crushed glass and bits of the lichen in it. The glass perforated the intestines of the animal so the vulpinic acid could reach the internal organs faster. :Boss: What did you do to my wolf? :Dr. Deaton: Well, I didn't poison him with lichen. But I did give him a powerful paralytic agent. The same one I put on that jar. ---- :Derek: Okay, we're both trying to find Stiles. Mind if I ask what you planned on doing if you find him? :Chris: Well, that depends on which Stiles I find. ---- :Lydia: I just need to figure this out and he's the only one offering help. :Allison: Peter doesn't offer help. He offers a chance for you to be manipulated into giving him what he wants. :Lydia: Fine. Let's see what he wants. ---- :Derek: So, I don't suppose you have any idea why Stiles would frame us for murder? :Chris: I didn't think Stiles was smart enough to frame us for murder. ---- :Peter: Allison She goes. :Lydia: The last time I was alone with you... I almost bled out on a lacrosse field. She stays. :Peter: Do you actually think I was trying to kill you when I bit you? You were my backup plan, remember? Not to mention, the bite is what brought out your nascent abilities. You think power like that was going to come out on its own? I'm the spark that lit your fire, sweetheart. :Allison: You attacked her and nearly killed her. :Peter: Power doesn't come without a little pain and struggle. ---- :Aiden: What the hell were you doing? Building a Terminator? :Stiles: Thank you for that. Soundtrack *Renegade (Radio Edit) - DANK *Dreaming of You (Svenson & Gielen Remix) - Thrillseekers *2 Thingz - Basecamp *Apple Pie - Cameron the Public *Hold On - William Fitzsimmons Category:Season Three Episodes